


Sketch - 2009-03-19 - Ride

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rides Rodney. Inspired by Kashimir1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch - 2009-03-19 - Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/gifts).



> Kashimir1's inspirational post here: http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/989336.html

[](http://img215.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997361935_2009_03_19_kashmir_123_156lo.jpg)

Larger version available (please ensure ad block is on): <http://img215.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997361935_2009_03_19_kashmir_123_156lo.jpg>


End file.
